Help:Ask a DCPedian
Flash Force 2000 Hey, gang! Issue #6 of Blue Devil (Volume 1) contains a 14-page bonus comic of Flash Force 2000 which is based on (and trademarks of) Matchbox Toys. It's a sci-fi dystopian world where everyone drives vehicles that are coincidentally available for purchase in your local toy store. Should this get the wiki treatment (i.e. synopsis, writer/artist creds)??? If so, could someone add the appropriate template sections and I'll populate them? Thanks!--WolfordMnemsis 21:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Mystery Villains What's the prefered way of referencing a "master villain" who appears in shadow in one issue but is revealed in a different issue? My example is Blue Devil Volume 1 issue #2 - the master villain is Metallo (pre-crisis) who appears as a darkened, unidentifiable villain in issue #2 but is "revealed" in issue #3. Do we create a character link but do not name him in issue #2's cast of characters or is it okay to mention him by name? Thanks--WolfordMnemsis 14:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : Is the most likely, but I think you think to hard about it.. the best way to fix this is edit the volume issue with the darkened, unidentifiable villain and change the name into the villian in question --Ouroborosi 15:52, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Keep in mind, especially in cases like this where the comic is relatively old at this point, you're probably not going to be spoiling anything for any old Blue Devil fans. But I know what you're talking about, because I like to try to emphasize elements of the storytelling in the castlist as well. So, you'd be safe going with: :::* Mysterious Villain ::Or, if you wanted, :::* Metallo ::Either one is fine. ::::*- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:24, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Thank you for the guidance!--WolfordMnemsis 16:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Top 10 who are the top 10 powerful superheros in the dcu? top 10 villains? top l0 sentient beings? Answer whichever ones you want to. Kys37ofdoom 22:03, 2 April 2009 (UTC) JL Membership In the New Earth version, how did Superman become a member of the Justice League of America? Knightman 04:29, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :I believe that Superman, like Batman and Wonder Woman, were all founding members of the Justice League. But they haven't really gone into that much. -- SFH 04:48, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Mary Marvel Comics How much is a Mary Marvel vol 1 no1 1945 worth? Michelle pugh 00:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) how much is a mary marvel vol 1 no1 worth?Michelle pugh 00:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : Well, you might find out with this tool, or try a Google search for comic pricing. Good luck. :Roygbiv666 01:25, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Batmobile I think it is about time the Batmobile into a disambiguation page like that of Batman well it should be a stupid and folly to add everything (not that, that's going to happen) but there are just many of these vichels that need a page on there own. * red 1936 Cord * Batmobile Classic (pre crisis, Batman (1966 TV Series)), * the basic mobile? Burtonverse and the batman animated series * the rolling tank/ with Batcycle inside Nolanverse * the Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV Series)mobile the bugger was a bat-mobile, boat, sub, plane/rocket in one and also had the batcycle inside it * the more like a batwing but mobile in batman beyond * and last but not least the upcoming batmobile/wing combo in the new batman and robin comic but i am sure there are many more that weren't destroyed pick up a new one version out there not that the other bat vehicles could need the same treatment batboat vs The Flying Fox and the Batwing (the name fell a lot before ^_- ) Cause honestly just saying every version of batman drives in the same mobile looks just bad Ouroborosi 07:56, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Are we claiming that it's all the same car? Instead of dividing up the information, which I think would make it more difficult for people to find what they're looking for, and almost impossible to keep the appearances straight, maybe we could just have it all on the Batmobile page, and explain the differences there? I've always viewed it as a sort of thing. Remember that big panel from Batman: Hush, where they show that he actually has like a gigantic garage filled with like at least a dozen Batmobiles? Would we need a page for every single one of them? If you want to clarify the information, that's definitely something valuable, but you're better off keeping the information centralized and accessible rather than splitting up and isolating it. Just use sub-headings. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 09:57, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Whales Does it make a good umbrella race page..if not what neets to be changed? Ouroborosi 21:33, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it looks fine. Actually... that's surprisingly well done. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC) What are some villains of DC Comics that have the power of mind reading? What are some villains (female and male) that have the power to read minds? ::We have a listing of characters by Powers in the corresponding category. Check out our Telepathy page. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Ra's al Ghul (New Earth) and Vandal Savage Yeah, have these two "immortals" crossed paths in-story? Or General Immortus even? Roygbiv666 04:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::Previews lead me to believe that the current Outsiders arc is going to be dealing with this, actually. Check out solicits for Outsiders #20. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::Cool, thanks. Any idea on who the current US President is? :::Roygbiv666 17:36, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Seems like I am starting a Zoo As i have added two other animals to the list Bats, Snakes Animals are important to list specially when they attack the main characters of a story. Not to mention than many hero and villains dress like one, or have a special bond with a god or culture in the DC worlds. The problem is i am still new to most DC stuff so I can't give a detailed in universe as i wanted to see myself. Maybe I should ad the people that suffer chiroptophobia (Fear of Bats) to the Bats file I only know Scarecrow suffers from it. Whales, Shrimp, Dinosaurs its getting bigger and bigger it needs Sharks and Octopuses to I think (cats and dogs to?) aw the headache! Ouroborosi 09:19, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I can see why you're using the "Races" template, but should these be under "Category:Animals" or something as well? :Roygbiv666 18:53, 13 April 2009 (UTC) supes power Superman Power Are the superpower levels described on supermans page current or his peak? Kys37ofdoom 14:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I think that they're his peak abilities, currently. Of course, gaining energy from the sun, it could be argued that Superman continues to get stronger. But there's no reason he would suddenly have worse powers. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:41, 19 March 2009 (UTC) True. I guess I meant are they his current power levels or his silver age powers. Kys37ofdoom 17:31, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, my bad, I misunderstood the question. Powers for the silver age Superman would be at the Silver Age Superman page. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:42, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! Kys37ofdoom 20:54, 16 April 2009 (UTC) New Miniseries Hey. Forgive the newbie question but I've read the guidance and clicked on the help links and confused myself something fierce. I'd like to add to the database all the information/pages for the 1995/1996 4-Issue miniseries "Vigilante: City Lights, Prairie Justice." I've searched and, best I can tell, no pages exist yet. Do I just create a new page, select the comic template and start writing or do I need to go through the "Request an Article" tool? What's the proper and/or preferred way to add a miniseries? Thanks! WolfordMnemsis 21:55, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :just start on it but don't forget to link it to the Vigilante series --Ouroborosi 21:57, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::You can use DC Database:Comic Template to start one of the issues. I usually find a similar page and copy what they did. So, for example, another mini-series is World of Krypton Vol 1 - that page is the overall "home base" for that mini-series. It uses a template called Template:Comic List. Then you would create the individual issues using the comic template. ::Alternatively, you can try the main menu under the search box. Click on "Contributing" and then "Create a new page". Fill in the complete title of the issue you want to create in the "Comic" box and press the "Add Comic" button. ::Let us know if you run into any trouble - don't be afraid to copy off the work of others. :~:Roygbiv666 :::Here is a list of more mini-series. :::Roygbiv666 23:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Everybody starts out new, don't let that hamper you from asking for help if you need it over here. I just put together a comic list and a cover art gallery for you with images I got from the a very good cover art source. If you're confused about how the templating works, you can check out the layout used by other articles, or just ask a staff member. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:25, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, all , for the guidance. This particular miniseries occurs in the past. I know it's rare for a comic book to place an exact date on its stories, but, when it does - is there some type of story date category I should be linking to? Issue 1 occurs in 1942 and 1944. I'll add this to the synopsis and probably the notes section, but is bracket-bracket DATE bracket-bracket warranted/requested? Thanks --WolfordMnemsis 20:21, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Maybe. We have articles for years, as well as like 19th Century. But there is "real world" years and comic story years. I think. try it ::::Roygbiv666 22:29, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Yup, for example, 1942#July. :Roygbiv666 23:01, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Is DC wikia adding the Red Circle characters? Red Circle characters coming to the DCU so far: THE HANGMAN: http://dcublog.dccomics.com/2009/04/22/youve-seen-the-shield-and-inferno-now-enter-the-hangman/ INFERNO: http://dcublog.dccomics.com/2009/04/21/shield-check-inferno-here-you-go/ THE SHIELD: http://dcublog.dccomics.com/2009/04/20/finish-off-monday-with-a-first-look-at-the-shield/ Other Info: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Circle_Comics DUSK 16:22, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, check out our section of Archie Comics Characters. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:36, 23 April 2009 (UTC) THANKS ALOT! Multi-Story Comics Template With the announcement by DC that many of their comics will have co-features, is there any need to create a multi-story comics template to start with or is it really as simple as creating a template and then copying/pasting the pertinent sections below the first one to create a second story? There's so much that happens automatically it can be intimidating to "mess" with a template for fear of doing more harm than good. Of course, I'm still new at this. Thanks for any guidance! --WolfordMnemsis 12:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :The default comic template can support multiple stories. Have a look at Batman Vol 1 183 for an example. Basically, you would start with the template and copy/paste sections like "| StoryTitle1 =" below and change it to "| StoryTitle2 =" and so forth. :Roygbiv666 14:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Never Named Villains Any guidance on this little dilemma? The villain in the 1996 Man-Bat miniseries is never given a name. It's a genetic construct that was designed to be some type of weapon and kills off the scientists that created him. His first appearance is in Issue #1 and he dies in Issue #3. What should I put under the "Villain" header? Unnamed Villain? --WolfordMnemsis 00:39, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it. Just say 'Monster' or something, it's not really that important as long as you suggest his presence and functionality. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Wonder Woman art by George Perez ]] I am dying to know: Is there any art by George Perez of the Justice League, mainly Wonder Woman? Thank you. Lantern Ranger 16:20, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Are you talking about just in general? Because George Perez is one of the most notable Wonder Woman creators of all time, having worked on the character for five solid years, and revamped her after the Crisis. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:49, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Is there an easy way to search on multiple categories? Like "Category:Wonder Woman/Images" and "Category:George Perez/Penciler" or whatever? :::Roygbiv666 21:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I made a discussion to that effect on the forums awhile back. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:07, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Batman vs Superman ]] I guess Frank Miller didn't originate the idea of Batman kicking Superman's a$$. Roygbiv666 00:18, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Need Cover Date Guidance The last three issues of the Deadshot Vol 1 1 miniseries are, respectively, December 1988, Winter 1988 and Holiday 1988. I used 12 as the cover month for all three. Is thast correct???? Thanks!--WolfordMnemsis 14:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, sir. That would be corrrrr-ect. Almost all of the Winter/Holiday stuff from 1988 shipped out with the same cover date as comics published with the 12.88 date. :::Also... if you ever see bi-monthly cover dates such as Mar-April 1969, we generally default to the second month listed; in this example, April 1969. --Brian Kurtz 14:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Now that I've looked upon it further, it turns out that my first assertion was incorrect. We do have in place catories made for Holiday and Winter, 1988. Sorry 'bout that. --Brian Kurtz 15:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I always go by the first month listed in cases where there's two. I figure that way it's both, and not either. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Booster Gold Vol 2 20 Cameos I think I did good with this one Fantastic Four but not sure about these two Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge. As I am not familiar with how to handle cameos. What it really needs is enough credit to the original publishers. Or am I looking to much in there appearances? Ouroborosi 16:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Question on Hal Jordan and Dorine On which planet did Hal Jordan and Dorine have their last make-out session? This planet became a lifeless one due to a strange/unknown disease... Thanks! Sincerely, Ultron7 Robert Crane Does anyone know where this guy is now? Is he still alive? ]] 23:25, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :He was last seen in . ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:12, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Harley Quinn Transformation How did Harleen Quinzel become Harley Quinn? Augie35 14:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Long story short. She was a prison psychiatrist who went batty after consulting with her patient the Joker. Soon after, she was injected with a serum that gave her increased strength and endurance. I don't remember the particulars behind it, but it was chronicled in . :::She was an Arkham Asylum psych, assigned to the Joker. She fell in love with him, and wanted to become his sidekick. The super-strength is from a serum given to her by Poison Ivy. ::::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:12, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Batman and Wonder Woman? Hi, I was just wondering if Batman and Wonder Woman ever dated? Batman1047 23:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so, but I'm not sure. They sort of flirted on the DC Animated series "Justice League". WW and Superman smooched in up in some old Superman or Action Comics issue ... drawn by George Perez(?). :: 01:59, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Nightwing: The Dark Knight Can Dick Grayson mimic Wayne's voice as Batman? and isn't he too short for the batsuit? Knightman 09:21, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Comic Appearance Templates Created two templates that can be of use , One is for cameos where a Character is just a doll and not really present the other is for time travel where a person dies long before its time will come. Template:Merchandise, Template:Erased An other candidate is but i wished it would be only (Destroyed) as things can be rebuild (it is weird to say a robot Ouroborosi 15:22, 27 June 2009 (UTC)